Super Filly Adventure: Alternate Blankflank Ending
by Adlet
Summary: Have you ever played Super Filly Adventure by Jay6? Its a rather short game but it goes horribly wrong if you got the Blankflank ending like I did. Here's my take on how I thought Jade would do if I were in her horseshoes. Rated T for blood and a minor swearword. Doesn't have anypony down as a first character because Jade isn't an option.


**Have you ever played ****_Super Filly Adventure_****? **

**Well... I kinda sorta got the "Blankflank Ending"**

**Here's my take on how I thought it should've went down**

* * *

_"Dammit," _the young yellow filly mumbled after she turned around and saw trees blocking her path. She looked onward and thankfully saw an opening inviting her to travel further into the depths of the Everfree Forest. She looked to the sides of her, but no familiar plants or ponies were there.

Not even that weird zebra, the one who had told her to not venture into the forest.

_Might as well, _she told herself as she trotted onward, wings strapped to her sides with anxiety of what was in store for her. She half-wished that she could find some Poison Joke so that she would be blissfully unaware of what was happening.

Her green eyes wandered over to the plentiful green trees that were closing her in, and the starlight pouring in from the sky.

No moon hung tonight.

_Oh _why _didn't I listen to her! _she shrieked inside of her head regretfully, _Now nopony will find me!_

Slightly startled by her own realization, she squeaked rather loudly. Her voice bounced off of the eerie trees of pine. She held her breath for what felt like years as her voice continually echoed. And, of course, due to her slowness, the trees closed in at her sides as well, now she only had the space of her wingspan on either side. And having tiny, filly wings didn't help either.

_Come on, Jade! _she encouraged herself, _Look on the bright side; now nothing can get to you by your tail!_

She let her wings touch the rough bark of the surrounding trees, ruffling her feathers to the point they looked like yellow feather dusters. Jade's green eyes were dull, she knew that she wouldn't make it now. Not with just a straight line to follow and nopony with her. She glanced at her still blank flank, and mourned silently.

_I'm going to die without a cutie mark, aren't I?_

Jade felt a single tear run down her cheek and she sniffed quietly. She now knew it was almost hopeless to find a way out of here alive.

Her wings were a bit pink from the irritation of the tree bark rubbing against her for so long, so she withdrew her wings. She didn't know why, but she found it a comfort to let her wings hang at her sides.

Of course, to make Jade's day worse, a clump of bramble caught one of her front hooves and landed with a loud thump on the ground, followed a groan of pain.

"Who goes there?!" yelled a voice.

Jade, obviously startled by this, tried running back. Of course, she just ran smack into yet another tree.

Thankfully, the trees at her sides began to vanish from sight. Though it still looked a bit tight (as the forest only allowed a small clearing) Jade didn't think she'd been so happy to not see as many trees.

A blue pony galloped up to the pegasus filly, her teal gaze was lit with both rage and sheer fear.

"Jade!" she squealed when the newcomer's horn glowed dangerously, "My name is Jade!"

The Unicorn's horn went out like a candle in the dead of night. She clearly looked both tried and relieved.

"Oh, good," the new pony murmured, "your not one of _them_."

"'Them'?" Jade was echoed confusedly, "Who are you talking about? And also, who are _you _exactly?"

"My name is Luna, Princess Luna, mind you." The princess grinned feebly when Jade widened her eyes in surprise.

She now batted her light blue wings as she took an effort to get up, but winced in pain while doing so. One of her wings lay in an awkward position. She eventually stopped trying getting of her hooves by wings and stayed lying on the ground. Jade could see just by looking at her that she had been hiding for days, her eyes looked like they were going to close any second now. Jade felt pity on the once powerful princess, but was still wanting an answer of what a "them" was.

"And _them_?" the allicorn shuddered, "T-he Bloody Hooves, those are _them_." Luna seemed very afraid at what seemed like an encounter with one.

Jade now knew that they were in trouble, and lots of it.

"The Bloody Hooves?"

"I managed to escape them, for now... but I know that they'll be back."

"So, umm, do you know if there's a way out of this forest?" the yellow pony knew the question was futile.

Luna shook her head and looked down at young Jade sadly.

"Nope, once the forest had you, you're trapped here forever."

_Says who?_ Jade demanded silently.

"But what about that zebra I met earlier?" the Pegasus filly argued, "She seems she knows a lot about this place..." she felt tears welling up in her green eyes, but she held them back.

"There's something strange about her..." Luna countered, "Its as if she were a creature of this forest as well."

She began to cry again.

"Sh-she told me to go back, but it s-seems I c-c-can't go back n-now." she sobbed mournfully.

Luna seemed a bit taken aback by telling the filly the reality of their situation, but what was done was done.

"I don't know how I can help you, I'm sorry, Young Jade."

At that, Jade ran past Luna and even deeper into the forest.

"Come back, Young Jade! Please! I don't want to die alone here!" but it was too late, Jade decided, as soon as she decided to venture on from Sweet Apple Acres.

Warm tears were now streaming down her face freely, as her hooves battened down the hard-packed earth. Her crying got louder and louder as she ran deeper and deeper.

She now saw trees that looked as threatening enough to eat her once piece of her flesh at a time. She now wailed louder, screaming for her friends back in Fillydelphia. She walked up to the largest of the killer trees and willed herself to be calm in its presence.

"Look! I'm sorry!" the young blankflank lost it after she got no answer. "I didn't mean for this to happen! _Let me out!_"

Her yellow muzzle was now dark with tears and her green mane was now clotted with dirt.

A new dark figure appeared in the distance. Jade was relieved, her mother was the same black color.

Jade foolishly ran up to the figure happily, thinking that it was the mare she knew as her mother.

But how could Jade possibly think she could get a happy ending so easily?

_**"ONE OF US..." **_the stallion laughed eerily.

The young filly instantly saw the red markings and the disfigured head of what she though was an Earth Pony. The Pegasus bolted to his right and whisked right past him.

But he didn't even bother to get up.

He stayed in a sitting position and flashed her a smile, looking directly at her with his empty eye sockets. His teeth and eyes holes were stained as red as the rubies Rarity uses in her dress designs.

Something was up, but the young Pegasus didn't seem to detect that.

As she continued to dash, she could see a new undead creature. She turned tail to run, but he was surprisingly fast and caught up to her faster than lightning and blocked her way.

**_"YOU CANNOT ESCAPE YOUR FATE."_**stated the Bloody Hoof when Jade made a mad sprint past him, bumping his shoulder as she went.

Now one of her wings were stained red with the blood of a poor, helpless soul who had wandered here much like she did. She couldn't help but wonder; was it the blood of another blankflank like she?

She heard a bloodcurdling shriek in the distance that sounded an awful lot like Luna, so the filly ran off into the direction of the sound.

She saw the Princess fighting back six Bloody Hooves with her magic of the night. She blasted the six ponies in Jade's direction, clearly not seeing her.

They growled at her, ready to murder her, as she fluttered her wings, hovered a bit, and zipped on over to the bleeding Princess.

"Luna!" she cried as the Bloody Hooves advanced on them again.

The Princess swung her loosely attached neck over to the young pony's one eye glazed with agony.

"Luna?"

She was bleeding heavily, she had a missing eye, her horn was snapped and sputtered bluish light in every direction, and was missing her cutie mark. The Pegasus looked over at their advancing doom and saw the Princess' skin hung in his jaws.

"Think, Luna!" the pony encourged her, "Uh... umm... what can we do to fake them out?"

She then realized that there was a bite was taken out of Luna's throat and was the reason why it hung loosely. They must have taken her voice as well.

The forest around them seemed to grow darker as the trees overhead began to close...

_Just one last look at the stars, please Bloody Hooves?_

They were now done for.

Luna blinked her eye and winced as she got to her feet. Flowing blood spattered the ground as she flapped her wings and nodded at Jade.

The Pegasus now understood, it was _flight _that they had!

**_"DID YOU REALLY THINK YOU COULD ESCAPE?"_**yelled the lead Bloody Hoof.

"Why yes, yes we did!" Jade laughed.

The surrounding Bloody Hooves looked at each other in confusion, but darted in their direction.

Luna awkwardly took the sky and so did Jade, like she told herself before, she was  
unlucky to still have to bear the curse of filly wings.

"Reach for the stars, Luna!" urged the you Pegasus pony as Luna began to slow and began to loose some height, "You can do it! _We _can do this!"

The mob of Bloody Hooves below bellowed in anger at the two flyable Pegasi.

Luna rasped loudly and pulled Jade closer to her.

Luna swept the air cleanly with her one good wing and they soared above the trees. Jade felt the treetops brush her hooves.

Her broken horn flashed blue and light enveloped them. And with a flash, they ended up beside Zecora.

Luna was breathing shallowly and Zecora looked at them in confusion.

"Why, how did you escape?" the zebra looked at the two ponies in awe, "And why is Luna's head a-drape?"

"Please, just fix her! She's _dying _for Equestria's sake!" the Pegasus pleaded.

"But of course! I'll surely find something for this horse!" Zecora looked through her back hurriedly and found a single pink flower with five petals. Its leaves looked like Rainbow's mane!

"Apply this flower into her horn." Zecora instructed, "Or else her life, you'll have to mourn!"

Jade gently placed the flower and stem inside of her horn, like a plant sitting in a vase of water.

The horn sparked greens and reds, spirals of the colors wrapped around her body. For a second, Luna looked lost in a net of warm light.

A force that felt like wind knocked Jade and Zecora back a few hoofsteps. And they looked up to see Luna, calmly asleep on the safe grass beyond the forest.

"But how exactly did you flee?" Zecora looked upon the yellow pony, "It seems like Mare Luck, to me."

"We flew away. It was Luna's idea, but we quickly got tired, so she transported us here with her magic."

"Clever mare," Zecora mumbled, "Not one single pony ever thought of that."

Jade winced at the thought of their doom.

"But still! The Bloody Hooves always kill! Under all of that pressure to face your doom, what is it like when they loom?"

Jade shook her head and closed her eyes.

Zecora nodded.

"I am lucky, as you can see. The Bloody Hooves tend to ignore me."

"Lucky." the younger pony hissed. Zecora didn't hear her, thankfully.

"Young Jade?" the two ponies turned around quickly and saw Luna, who was now standing up, "Thank you for going into the forest. I know that it was crushing for both of us when we saw the Bloody Hooves, but I got the idea of flying away from _you_. Remamber, when you flew behind me for protection?"

Jade nodded.

"If you didn't come to the forest tonight, Equestria would've been short a Princess. And I shall be eternally thankful for that."

"Hey, Princess?" Jade asked.

"Call me Luna, please. You are my friend, after all." Luna smiled weakly.

"Well... umm, this seems like a bit much to ask, but can you train me to be your Royal Guard? You know, because Celestia has tens of hundreds. Its mostly because I want to fight dragons, but-"

"Of course you may!" Luna answered warmly, "You can come stay at the Canterlot Castle with me if you like! I have one spare room in my section, so why not? But just remember that you'll have to wake up early everyday."

"Thank you, Luna!"

"Well I need all the help I can get, considering that I only have one eye now-"

"What?" Jade was confused, "Zebra Mare, you said-"

"That flower can only cure so much. Its sad that her eye must remained untouched."

"Why?"

"Eyes cannot be easily healed," Zecora simply answered, "It is as hard to keep the Forest sealed."

"Well, thanks Zecora."

"Training starts tomorrow, you know!" Luna announced cheerfully.

"I'll be there, see you then!"

* * *

**Yep! The whole time I was playing in the Everfree Forest I was yellin "FLY YOU IDIOTS!" at the screen, so yeah...**

**Happy endings are happy~**

**Well, didja like it?**

**Please review, I likes me some reviews!**


End file.
